


Questioni da dottori

by Leniam



Category: A Royal Affair (2012), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hysteria (2011)
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, First Meetings, M/M, Sexual Content, difference of opinions, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: I due medici, per motivi diversi, si ritrovano a collaborare all’interno di un’astanteria.Ma non c’è grande simpatia fin dal primo momento.





	Questioni da dottori

**Author's Note:**

> Se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione sulla storia  
> [Questioni da dottori - Scrivo](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/post/183161207040/rating-explicit-fandom-hannibal-extended)

“Dottor Granville, da questa parte.”

Il custode, così si era definito, gli fece strada attraverso lo stretto passaggio.

Dagli abiti e dall’odore che emanava, Mortimer era più propenso a credere che fosse il becchino. E per l’uomo restare nei pressi dell’astanteria era il modo più semplice per ottenere clienti.

“Il dottore di guardia le mostrerà le stanze principali, ci sono almeno una trentina di pazienti in attesa di essere spostati nell’ospedale,” l’uomo si voltò con espressione seria, “Sempre che sopravvivano,” specificò, “Dovrete dividerveli,” proseguì come se i pazienti fossero una porzione di cibo.

Probabile che per l’uomo il paragone fosse azzeccato.

Mortimer ascoltò perfino l’eco delle parole dell’uomo, per nulla intenzionato ad aprire bocca e respirare. Solo alla fine dell’angusto passaggio si sistemò gli abiti e annusò l’aria per precauzione.

Chiuse gli occhi per reprimere un conato di vomito.

Poi si aprì una porta e ne uscì il familiare odore di disinfettante, ferite, bende imbevute di sangue e pus.

Era più abituato a quello che all’odore di muffa.

Il custode gli fece segno di passare e poi chiamò a gran voce, “Dottor Struensee! Ecco il nuovo!”

Lasciò la porta che si chiuse con un tonfo.

Mortimer guardò laddove il custode era appena sparito.

“Cambiati e lavati le mani, devi aiutarmi,” la voce del dottor Struensee si levò al di sopra dei lamenti degli allettati: una decina ad una rapida occhiata.

“Sono già impressionato dalle vostre maniere e da quelle del custode,” commentò Mortimer aggirando uno dei letti. La donna sdraiata lo guardò e tossì.

“Non è il custode, è il becchino.”

Mortimer strinse le labbra, prendendo atto dell’informazione non così inaspettata.

“Non serviva il tuo aiuto qui, ci tengo a dirtelo,” Struensee gli si avvicinò, finalmente dando anche un volto all’irritante voce. Mortimer dovette ammettere che non c’era corrispondenza tra le due cose: l’uomo aveva i lineamenti di una statua. “Ma se devi restare almeno che sia utile ad entrambi.”

“Non sono qui per eseguire ordini, ho le vostre stesse qualifiche.” Mortimer decise che non si sarebbe abbassato a mancargli di rispetto come l’uomo stava facendo con lui.

“Qualifiche?” ripeté Struensee con una smorfia, “So cosa facevi prima di chiedere di essere trasferito qui. E quelle non sono qualifiche.”

“Non credete nella psicologia?” domandò Mortimer.

“Nella psicologia sì,” rispose Struensee, “Nell’utilizzo che tu ne hai fatto per infilare le mani sotto alle gonne delle donne… Meno.”

“Come vi permettete? Non avete neanche idea di quello di cui state parlando. La mia professione…”

“Professione!” esclamò divertito Struensee, “Qui c’è da fare, Granville, medicina vera, seria. Se sei venuto per aiutare allora non perdere tempo in chiacchiere.”

Mortimer lasciò che l’uomo avesse l’ultima parola. Non voleva partire subito con acredine sul luogo del nuovo lavoro. E se tutto andava per il verso giusto non avrebbe dovuto lavorare con quest’uomo a lungo.

 

Mortimer si sbagliava sull’ultima considerazione.

Pensava di essere il sostituto del dottor Johann Struensee, questo il suo nome per intero, invece scoprì di essere di guardia con lui.

Al mattino l’astanteria era curata da due medici, il pomeriggio da altri due ancora e la notte toccava a loro.

Non sapeva quale fosse la colpa da espiare di Struensee, per aver ottenuto quell’ingrato compito, ma per se stesso sapeva che accettare qualunque cosa pur di tornare a fare il medico era stata la sua unica speranza.

“Se non mi permettete di controllare la ferita…” si lamentò Mortimer.

“L’ho appena medicata,” disse Struensee.

“Aspettate apposta che io non ci sia per medicare!” Si era accorto che il suo collega escogitava qualunque cosa pur di non metterlo a diretto contatto coi pazienti. Due notti di guardia e Mortimer non aveva fatto altro che distribuire catini per i bisogni e controllarne il contenuto.

“Il vostro comportamento irrispettoso è inaccettabile, non tollererò oltre,” Mortimer si allontanò dal paziente sul quale stavano discutendo.

“Proprio tu parli di rispetto!” ribatté Struensee che in quanto ad etica lavorativa peccava anzichenò. Non era discreto praticamente in nulla e parlava ad alta voce non importava quali fossero i presenti. “Non ti lascerò ammazzare qualche paziente per inettitudine.”

L’uomo la cui ferita alla gamba era appena stata medicata guardò storto Mortimer.

“Non posso crederci…” disse Mortimer tra i denti.

Stava per continuare con più calma e chiedere a Struensee di metterlo alla prova prima di giudicarlo, addirittura stava per umiliarsi chiedendo di sostenere un esame pratico già sostenuto anni prima per conseguire la sua specializzazione, pur di convincerlo, quando si spalancò la porta ed entrò un gruppo di uomini che ne accompagnavano un altro su una barella.

“È stato investito da una carrozza!” si levò una voce dal gruppo.

Il moribondo fu lasciato senza tanta grazia sull’unico lettino libero e lui e Johann si precipitarono al suo fianco.

Senza una parola, senza nemmeno comunicarsi a gesti quello che dovevano fare, lavorarono sull’uomo bloccando l’emorragia, suturando la ferita e stabilizzandolo.

Come se le loro quattro mani fossero attaccate allo stesso corpo.

Struensee si stava pulendo dal sangue dell’uomo quando senza guardarlo mormorò, “Ottimo lavoro.” E si allontanò dal letto.

Mortimer sorrise. Almeno Johann sapeva quando dichiararsi sconfitto.

 

 

No, in realtà non lo sapeva.

La notte successiva Mortimer si vide negare l’accesso ad uno dei farmaci da somministrare perché Johann, pur definendo la sua diagnosi corretta, non gli riconobbe la capacità di decidere una cura per la stessa.

“Ma vi sentite? Solo ieri vi ho dimostrato di saper fare il mio lavoro bene quanto voi,” lo riprese Mortimer.

“Hai a malapena suturato una ferita.”

“A malapena…” Mortimer rimase a bocca aperta qualche secondo, “Credo che abbiate il serio timore che io sia un medico migliore di voi.”

“Oh, non mi preoccuperei di quello, non sei un medico migliore di me nemmeno nell’unica cosa che hai fatto fino ad ora,” gli rispose secco Johann.

Mortimer si ripeté la frase prima di capire a cosa si riferisse.

“Voi siete la persona più arrogante e volgare che abbia mai conosciuto,” disse Mortimer.

“Tu hai gettato infamia sulla nostra professione e ti permetti di darmi dell’arrogante?” Johann si fece più vicino a lui, più irritato, quasi arrabbiato. Mortimer rimase al suo posto, ma ammise tra sé e sé di esserne intimorito, “Di quante donne ti sei approfittato spacciandoti per dottore?”

Mortimer rimase allibito il tempo di aprire e chiudere la bocca un paio di volte.

Nessuno era mai arrivato a dirgli cose del genere. Non era abituato ad essere giudicato così duramente per quello che la sua professione aveva comportato fino a quel momento. Perché nessuna donna se n’era mai lamentata e perché di fatto lui le aveva aiutate a stare meglio indipendentemente da quale fosse stato il mezzo usato per raggiungere quel benessere.

“Voi davvero mi credete un…molestatore.”

Johann sollevò le sopracciglia come se avesse appena sentito qualcosa di molto intelligente.

“Il solo fatto che lo pensiate mi disgusta,” disse Mortimer fin troppo deluso dalla situazione. Johann era poco più di un estraneo e non si sarebbe dovuto permettere una sola delle parole che gli erano uscite di bocca. Eppure lo stava facendo sentire un incompetente, un poco di buono. Anni di studi per essere considerato un molestatore.

“Mi importa poco di ciò che disgusta te, mi dispiace per quelle donne,” rispose Struensee.

 

 

Nei giorni, anzi nelle notti successive, Mortimer semplicemente si arrese.

Entravano spesso in contrasto se si trattava di avere a che fare con pazienti lì presenti da curare, mentre quando si presentavano urgenze vere e proprie operavano insieme, senza darsi fastidio.

A Mortimer poteva andare anche bene.

Solo che c’era quella sorta di ammirazione che Mortimer non poteva fare a meno di provare per il collega per la quale si sentiva al tempo stesso in colpa e fiero.

La colpa era verso se stesso, per la stima che provava nei riguardi di qualcuno che era così ostile e vergognosamente maleducato nei suoi confronti; ma poi vedeva Johann tastare arti per capire la natura della frattura, accertarsi dello stato di un organo col solo utilizzo delle dita, cucire ferite, bendare… Ed era fiero di lavorare con lui.

E amareggiato dalla poca stima che Johann dimostrava nei suoi confronti, invece.

Cercavano di mantenere le distanze, di solito. Mortimer lo evitava il più possibile nelle pause, ma quella sera, a differenza del solito, si ritrovarono insieme. Il giro di controllo era durato meno: i pazienti erano diminuiti, tre erano tornati a casa nel corso della settimana.

Non era abituato a condividere lo spazio coi colleghi e non parlare, non ci riusciva. Perfino quando viveva con Edmund il dialogo era costante e aveva sempre portato ad ispirarsi a vicenda con idee e suggerimenti. Ad un certo punto Mortimer sentì la necessità di parlare.

“Non mi era mai successo di vedere così tanti pazienti curati e in grado di tornare a casa direttamente dalla zona di prima degenza,” disse rivolto a nessuno in particolare, “Questo posto offre un grande servizio alla città, quanto se non più dell’ospedale stesso.”

“Il posto non c’entra nulla,” Struensee lo degnò di una risposta senza togliere gli occhi dal manuale aperto sul tavolo. “Chi ci lavora dentro è la motivazione dietro al successo.”

“Sì, certo,” annuì Mortimer soddisfatto dall’averlo coinvolto nella conversazione, “Era sottinteso.”

“Ma non eri sottinteso tu,” continuò Johann, “Io lavoro qui dentro, io ho portato le mie competenze, io sono il motivo per cui quella gente torna a casa guarita.”

Ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Mortimer fissò l’uomo con astio, incurante che lui non lo stesse guardando affatto; assottigliò gli occhi nella speranza di trasmettere tutta l’indignazione che stava provando. E dovette funzionare perché ad un certo punto Johann lo guardò.

“Così io non avrei fatto niente da quando sono arrivato,” affermò Mortimer.

“L’avrei messa giù esattamente con queste parole, bravo,” lo prese in giro Johann.

“Quindi il fatto che non sei capace di offrire supporto morale e tranquillizzare un paziente ancora prima di iniziare una visita non comporta problemi, vero?” si informò Mortimer sarcastico, “La scorsa notte se non ci fossi stato io te la saresti cavata egregiamente con quel ragazzo a cui mancava un dito a cui tu hai detto che lamentarsene non gli avrebbe restituito il dito.”

Johann scoprì i denti, l’espressione in bilico tra l’irritazione di aver sentito Mortimer passare dalla formalità alla confidenza nel giro di una frase, mettendo in discussione un suo ovvio limite, e il divertimento di poter adesso scatenare di più la sua voglia di disapprovare Mortimer in tutto e per tutto.

Il gioco si era appena spostato su un terreno più competitivo.

“Oh, adesso l’aver infilato le mani in certi posti ti ha fatto diventare esperto di psicologia, giusto?” domandò Johann. Chiuse e spostò il manuale a lato. Con una smorfia Mortimer attestò che se non altro l’aveva davvero coinvolto nella discussione. “Ma credevo fossi un esperto solo in psicologia femminile,” aggiunse.

“Non è psicologia, sono semplici buone maniere di cui tu manchi, molto chiaramente,” rispose Mortimer, “Ed è una grave mancanza da parte di un medico.”

Mortimer vide Johann letteralmente fumare dal naso e dalle orecchie. Aveva trovato davvero il suo punto debole. Chissà, forse il motivo per cui a lui era stata data quella punizione.

Johann si rilassò in viso, ma il sorriso tirato e finto mise Mortimer ancora più a disagio dello sguardo adirato, “Hanno bisogno di tornare in salute, non di essere confortati,” rispose pacato, “Ma è un concetto a te estraneo visto che nella tua _carriera_ ti sei focalizzato più sul risolvere i problemi delle tue pazienti facendo qualcosa che piaceva a te. Le tue sì che sono buone maniere, eh?”

“Mi spieghi da dove ti viene l’idea che lo facessi per piacere? Mi sono rovinato i tendini di una mano per curare quelle donne!” si difese Mortimer, pentendosene quando Johann esplose in una risata.

“Poverino…” mormorò Johann ancora ridendo, “Che sacrificio… Allora ascolta…” Johann tornò serio e si avvicinò di più a lui fingendo interesse, “Come lo facevi?”

“Che cosa…intendi?”

“Qual era la tecnica, mostramela, con le dita,” Struensee mosse le dita della sua mano come indicandogli cosa stava intendendo. “Ce ne sono diverse,” sollevò un sopracciglio.

Mortimer boccheggiò e Johann rise. “Lo vedi? Se sei imbarazzato a parlarne non era qualcosa che facevi con professionalità.”

“Tu la fai sembrare qualcosa di non professionale e di conseguenza non ne voglio parlare con te!” sbottò Mortimer stufo della malizia dell’uomo, “Non c’era tecnica, era solo un massaggio per curare una condizione di isteria…”

“A quanti uomini l’hai fatto questo…massaggio?” chiese Johann, ma senza davvero chiederlo, come sapesse benissimo la risposta.

“Uo…? Uomini? Nessuno ovviamente.”

“Ovviamente?” Johann ripetè fintamente sorpreso, “Non curavi l’isteria? Cos’è una prerogativa delle donne? Ho conosciuto più di un uomo isterico, l’ultimo era un sovrano.”

“Non… Nessuno dei miei pazienti era uomo.”

“Oh, che strano,” disse Johann, “Eppure ciò che facevi alle donne, credimi, funziona anche su un uomo. E più o meno si deve toccare nello stesso punto.”

“Gli uomini traggono piacere sessuale dalla stimolazione di _quel_ punto.”

“E le donne no?”

Mortimer tacque alla realizzazione di dove era finito quel discorso. Ingoiò un boccone d’aria e guardò le sue mani appoggiate sul tavolo.

“Se hai procurato piacere sessuale a più di una donna,” proseguì Johann, “La tua tanta decantata professionalità medica non è altro che una forma di prostituzione.”

“Sei davvero disgustoso e spiacevole,” Mortimer espresse la sua irritazione nel modo più rapido, insultandolo. In verità era ancora irritato e con se stesso.

“Beh, Mortimer, io penso tu sia molto stressato e sul punto di diventare isterico, posso infilarti una mano nei pantaloni?” domandò Johann divertito.

“No!”

“Vedi? Il tuo modo di esercitare la professione è ingiusto,” concluse Johann.

“Tu non hai competenze, perché dovrei lasciarti fare una cosa del genere? “cercò di difendersi Mortimer che sentiva di aver lasciato a Johann le redini della conversazione.

“Mio caro, credimi, ho molte competenze,” rispose Johann appoggiando i gomiti sul tavolo e facendosi più vicino. Mortimer indietreggiò. “Solo che non le faccio passare per capacità acquisite alla scuola di medicina. O meglio,” si fermò pensieroso, “Forse non sui banchi della scuola di medicina, più nel dormitorio della scuola di medicina,” riprese con un sorriso, “E ad ogni modo sono più che disposto a mettermi nelle tue mani se lo ritieni più corretto.”

Johann allargò le braccia in segno di completa disponibilità e a Mortimer mancò la parola. Non gli era mai successo di ricevere una richiesta del genere da un uomo.

“Ma tu non sei isterico, sei solo maleducato e volgare,” disse Mortimer alzandosi.

Johann fu svelto ad alzarsi con lui, gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse contro la parete dietro. Non gli fece male, ma l’intento di tenerlo bloccato e imporre la sua supremazia fu abbastanza per ferire Mortimer nell’orgoglio. Gli afferrò il polso, ma Johann non sembrò accogliere la sua chiara richiesta di essere lasciato.

“Adesso sei tu quello che molesta,” ansimò Mortimer.

“Vorrei farti capire cosa si prova ad essere toccati con quell’intento,” Johann gli si avvicinò alla bocca, inclinò il capo come se stesse per baciarlo, in realtà lì si fermò solo per parlare a bassa voce, solleticargli le labbra, prendersi gioco di lui. “Ma non ho alcuna intenzione di andare oltre a questo, proprio perché non sono come te.”

“Se mai fossi interessato, però, fammi sapere,” Johann gli si appoggiò contro.

Per quanto non sopportasse la sua arroganza e lo trovasse volgare oltre ogni limite, Mortimer non riuscì ad essere convincente nella sua rimostranza. Anzi, rimase zitto, quasi ipnotizzato dalla sola presenza di quell’uomo.

“Chi l’avrebbe detto?” disse Johann, “Tante decantate lodi nelle mani di un uomo che conosce così poco dei piaceri della carne.”

A nulla sarebbe servito negare.

Mortimer ingoiò il groppo di saliva, buona parte del suo orgoglio e qualsiasi altra parola avrebbe potuto rivolgere a Struensee. Lui stesso sapeva di trasudare inesperienza in quel campo e Johann stava facendo leva proprio su quello.

Dovette mostrare una faccia quasi terrorizzata però, perché Johann si spostò e lo lasciò andare alzando le mani.

Mortimer scivolò contro la parete fino alla porta, la imboccò e camminò svelto lontano da lì.

 

 

Non aveva fatto una grande uscita di scena, anzi, si era appena comportato da giovane inesperto e incapace, esattamente come Johann l’aveva definito fin dall’inizio.

Mai aveva pensato che la cura per l’isteria imparata dal dottor Dalrymple avesse a che fare col piacere sessuale.

Aveva procurato piacere sessuale alle donne che aveva cercato di aiutare?

Mortimer si guardò le mani.

Le donne potevano trarre piacere da un massaggio del genere? Dal sesso?

Aveva sempre creduto che il sesso fosse più un dovere che le donne dovevano ottemperare una volta sposate e per formare una famiglia. Nessuna donna per bene poteva trarre piacere dal sesso, quello era ciò che facevano gli uomini e peraltro anche nel loro caso non era esattamente un vanto essere troppo inclini ai piaceri della carne.

Cos’aveva fatto per tutto quel tempo?

Mortimer si portò una mano alla bocca per poi toglierla di scatto e di nuovo guardarsela.

Johann aveva ragione, lui non era molto meglio dell’amica di Charlotte, la prostituta. Come aveva fatto ad essere così ingenuo?   

 

 

Mortimer ritrovò Johann la notte successiva. Fu lui ad avvicinarsi all’uomo a braccia conserte e sguardo basso.

“Le aiutavo a stare meglio, non ho mai fatto loro del male,” disse sincero.

Johann sollevò il mento, di colpo più rilassato in viso e all’apparenza meno battagliero. Come avesse intuito il desiderio di Mortimer di difendersi dall’infamia e glielo stesse concedendo. Oppure era pentito del suo recente comportamento.

“Non ho mai detto che le hai costrette o trattate male,” rispose l’uomo, “Anzi, direi che dare piacere a qualcuno è l’esatto opposto di trattare male. Le mie riserve sono solo sulla presunzione che tu hai dimostrato nel volerle toccare invece che spiegare loro che potevano toccarsi da sole, se proprio era quella la risoluzione dei loro problemi,” Johann si mosse verso la fila di letti dove i pazienti attendevano la visita di routine, “E ho riserve sul fatto che tu consideri quello un ramo della medicina. Tutto qui,” si voltò per concludere la frase.

“Johann,” lo chiamò Mortimer. L’uomo nuovamente si voltò, stupito, “Non sapevo che… Non… Pensavo fosse davvero qualcosa di curativo. Non ho mai pensato che avesse a che fare col…”

“Pensavi le donne non potessero raggiungere l’orgasmo?” chiese Johann a bassa voce con una discrezione mai mostrata prima. Mortimer gliene fu grato.

“Non me lo sono mai chiesto,” ammise sinceramente.

Johann guardò alla sua sinistra, verso la parete, leccandosi le labbra. A Mortimer quella sembrò la sua espressione prima di dire qualcosa di molto sconveniente e temette il peggio.

“E forse dire loro di toccarsi da sole sarebbe stato più offensivo che non farlo direttamente,” aggiunse Mortimer sperando di attenuare il sarcasmo di Johann.

“Ti do ragione,” rispose infatti l’uomo, “Ed è sbagliato. Gli esseri umani sono tutti uguali, una donna non dovrebbe attendere il permesso o l’invito di un uomo per fare qualcosa che riguarda il suo corpo.”

Mortimer strinse le labbra, ma era molto più a suo agio che all’inizio della conversazione e per la prima volta Johann gli sembrava ragionevole.

“Queste idee progressiste ti hanno portato ad essere punito e ritrovarti a lavorare con me?” Mortimer cercò di scherzare.

Johann rise. “Le mie idee progressiste mi stavano mandando al patibolo, in realtà. Lavorare con te è un’alternativa alquanto piacevole.”

Mortimer lasciò che Johann lo precedesse nelle visite ai pazienti. Rimase a guardarlo per un po’ con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, ma accigliato.

Perché quell’uomo era un mistero. Sembrava aver avuto esperienze terribili eppure non ne era rimasto così sconvolto. Continuava ad esporre le sue idee, piuttosto fuori dal comune pensiero, peraltro con un completo sconosciuto che trattava anche male e che avrebbe potuto in qualsiasi momento denunciarlo.

Johann era un uomo duro, arrogante, ma pieno di principi e dalle ferme convinzioni. Era di certo ammirevole e impossibile da spaventare od ammansire. Era qualcuno da cui prendere ispirazione sotto molti punti di vista.

 

Ma lavorare con lui non fu più semplice da quel momento in avanti.

Parlare e spiegarsi non aveva variato di molto ciò che Johann pensava di lui e la sua attitudine a tenerlo lontano dal lavoro serio sui pazienti.

Il bambino con il braccio rotto, però, diede una rapida occhiata a Johann e si mise a piangere. Non volle sentire ragioni e non si fece toccare se non quando si avvicinò a lui Mortimer.

Mentre si prendeva cura del piccolo paziente e gli ingessava il braccio, Mortimer sentì su di sé gli occhi di Struensee tutto il tempo.

Così, senza potersi girare a guardarlo, non riuscì a capire se l’uomo fosse furioso per essere stato estromesso o fiero del collega. Ma vista la loro storia passata Mortimer propendette più per la prima possibilità.

Il bambino fu tranquillizzato e messo a letto. Alla madre fu detto che poteva restare ancora per un po’ e poi tornare a casa, del bambino si sarebbero occupati i dottori di guardia.

Mortimer seguì i passi di Johann e lo trovò nella solita stanza dedicata ai loro momenti di pausa.

“Cosa vuoi una lettera di elogio da presentare al prossimo studio medico che ti assumerà per usare le tue mani?” Johann lo apostrofò non appena lo vide, seccato e pungente.

Mortimer avvertì la forzata e non necessaria cattiveria. “Sei arrabbiato, ma non con me,” disse con un gesto del capo.

“Dimenticavo che sei uno psicologo rinomato,” ribatté Johann sollevando le sopracciglia e fingendo di essere impegnato a lavarsi le mani.

“Dovresti essere grato di avere vicino qualcuno che possa compensare le tue mancanze, invece di adirarti,” proseguì Mortimer.

Si morsicò un labbro subito dopo aver pronunciato la frase. Non voleva riportare il rapporto con Johann al punto di partenza, l’intolleranza. Preferiva il clima freddo ma di convivenza che si era instaurato.

Eppure aveva parlato già da un po’ e Struensee non sembrava pronto a allo scontro.

Si era appoggiato con le mani al tavolo e teneva la testa abbassata.

“Avrei fatto quell’ingessatura dieci volte meglio di te,” disse Johann alzando il viso per guardarlo, “Ma non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa.”

Mortimer annuì, “L’avresti fatta su un bambino molto spaventato, in lacrime, che ti avrebbe ricordato per sempre come un aguzzino,” incrociò le braccia al petto e fissò a terra, si sentiva strano a dare consigli a quest’uomo, “Io preferisco che i miei pazienti escano dal mio studio fidandosi di me, qualunque sia la cicatrice che rimarrà sul mio nome,” concluse Mortimer con ampio riferimento a quello che era stato il suo precedente lavoro.

Quando tornò a guardare Struensee lo trovò che gli sorrideva. Non proprio, un mezzo sorriso, ma piacevole. Gli occhi sereni e la postura rilassata.

“Sarà meglio che tu stia nei paraggi fin quando il piccoletto non sarà fuori di qui,” commentò Johann raddrizzando la schiena.

“Si chiama Andrew e se ne andrà domattina,” lo rassicurò Mortimer, “Dobbiamo solo accertarci che trascorra una notte tranquilla.”

“Tu dovrai assicurartene,” gli fece eco Johann.

 

 

 

Johann tirò il lenzuolo fino a coprire il volto della ragazza.

Il _custode_ poi si occupò di portare fuori la barella.

Non c’era stato null’altro da fare, la ragazza gli aveva stretto la mano e mormorato “Non lasciarmi morire”.

Ma era morta.

Non riusciva a credere che quella mano fosse scivolata fuori dalla sua solo pochi minuti dopo quella preghiera.

Mortimer si allontanò e si ritirò in una delle stanze sul retro. Stava tremando al ricordo degli occhi di quella ragazza di cui non sapeva neanche il nome, non c’era stato tempo di chiederglielo.

Johann lo raggiunse all’interno della stanza e Mortimer fu svelto a voltare il suo viso verso la parete per sfuggire allo sguardo dell’uomo. Pregò di non sentirsi ridicolizzare per la reazione avuta.

“È la prima volta che perdi un paziente?” chiese Johann.

Mortimer si schiarì la voce; non mancò di notare che Johann si era appena rivolto a lui riconoscendo appieno la sua professione, cosa che non aveva mai fatto.

“Sì,” mormorò Mortimer, “Mi dispiace, torno subito a…”

La mano di Johann si posò sulla sua spalla. “Hai fatto tutto il possibile, davvero.”

Mortimer deglutì la brutta sensazione che minacciava di sfociare in pianto, “Abbiamo fatto il possibile,” corresse in un mormorio.

“Sì, ma tu tenevi la sua mano e quello è più del possibile,” ribatté Johann.

L’uomo lasciò la stanza subito dopo, ma Mortimer si trattenne, scosso e piacevolmente colpito dalle parole di Johann.

 

 

Inutile negare che ricevere l’approvazione di Struensee era qualcosa che Mortimer aveva desiderato fin dal primo giorno.

Johann non si era dimostrato un esempio di rispetto ed educazione nei suoi confronti, eppure aveva sviluppato per lui una stima profonda, come medico e in parte come uomo, per il modo che aveva di affrontare certi argomenti.

E per due volte Johann aveva dimostrato che, nonostante i dissapori con lui e nonostante la scarsa considerazione, era capace di gesti umani e maturi.

Era un uomo dal grande carisma, un ottimo medico e una bella persona quando voleva esserlo. Una persona ammaliante ed intrigante.

Johann non gli parlava molto dalla sera in cui era morta la ragazza e non l’aveva più avvicinato neanche per riprenderlo o criticarlo.

Era stata una settimana di pieno lavoro e basta.

Non per Mortimer che aveva scoperto di essere quasi ipnotizzato dalle mani dell’uomo. Ogni volta che si presentava l’occasione di osservarle all’opera, muoversi sui pazienti o praticare incisioni col bisturi, entrava in una specie di realtà offuscata in cui si muoveva senza rendesi conto veramente di ciò che faceva. Si limitava a mettere in pratica ciò che sapeva fare senza indugio e alla fine contemplava il lavoro svolto sul paziente come se non fosse stato neanche eseguito da lui.

Tutto perché dal momento in cui cominciava ad osservare le mani di Johann tutte le parole scambiate con l’uomo fino a quel momento ritornavano alla memoria con incredibile precisione e Mortimer voleva solo correggere quello che Johann più volte aveva criticato della sua passata carriera.

Guardava le mani di Johann, guardava le sue e operava.

In tutta la sua vita, Mortimer non aveva mai lavorato a contatto con un professionista del genere, ora poteva ammetterlo con tranquillità.

Struensee si stava sciacquando le mani nel catino appena riempito di acqua fresca.

“Johann?” lo chiamò Mortimer e l’uomo si voltò interrogativo.

“Hai impegni dopo…? Dopo il nostro turno?” completò la domanda non senza qualche difficoltà. Sapeva cosa voleva chiedere, non sapeva se avrebbe trovato il coraggio.

“Vuoi fermarti a bere in qualche taverna?” scherzò Johann tornando a lavarsi le mani, “Non credevo fossi il tipo.”

“No, infatti, volevo invitarti a casa mia.”

Johann scosse le mani bagnate. Passò al disinfettante. Col viso dell’uomo ora voltato di lato, Mortimer scorse un mezzo sorriso sul suo volto.

Continuò cercando le parole volta per volta. “Sempre che tu… Non… Scherzassi… Quando mi hai detto delle capacità che hai acquisito nei dormitori della scuola di medicina,” sperò che metterla sullo scherzo togliesse squallore al suo invito.

Non era per inesperienza e lascivia che aveva trovato il coraggio di fare quella proposta; era per Johann, per le sue mani, per quello che aveva dimostrato di essere.

Mortimer non era neanche sicuro che quello fosse il modo giusto di esprimere quello che provava, ma quelle mani…

Sussultò quando vide che Johann si era avvicinato a lui nel frattempo.

“È per amore della scienza?” domandò l’uomo sorridendo.

“Co-come?”

“Vuoi metterti nei panni delle tue pazienti del passato e capire a fondo cos’hanno provato?” continuò Johann, “La tua è pura curiosità scientifica.”

Se ripensava alle donne che aveva _curato_ e a quello che Johann gli aveva detto su quel particolare tipo di cure non poteva smettere di chiedersi cosa avrebbe provato lui a stendersi sotto alle mani di un medico come Johann.

Il cuore accelerò al ricordo di come le sue pazienti gemevano e sospiravano. Che fosse davvero possibile anche per un uomo lasciarsi andare così? Godere così delle carezze di un’altra mano?

Guardò Johann negli occhi, “Curiosità sì,” mormorò, “Ma non credo che abbia nulla di scientifico.”

Johann sorrise ancora e Mortimer trattenne il respiro. Intimidiva forse anche di più quando non era minaccioso o adirato, intimidiva tutta la sua aura di sicurezza. L’uomo, a differenza sua, sembrava capire molto bene come Mortimer si sentiva ed era un vantaggio non da poco.

Mortimer era come intontito da un bicchiere di buon vino, tanto da arrivare a fare la sua proposta. Altro non poteva aggiungere e sperava che lo facesse Johann per lui.

Da come Johann lo guardava forse non aveva sbagliato poi tanto a parlare.

“Penso che mantenere il nostro rapporto strettamente professionale sia meglio,” disse Johann, “Ma ti ringrazio per l’invito e per la fiducia con cui ti saresti messo nelle mie mani. Non è qualcosa che si concede a tutti.”

Il bisbiglio caldo, le parole usate, i suoi occhi… Johann gli toglieva il fiato per rispondere. Così Mortimer poté affogare nel silenzio la delusione e l’imbarazzo del rifiuto. Annuì indietreggiando e solo quando cominciò a camminare svelto lontano dall’uomo si rese conto davvero di quello che aveva fatto.

 

 

Le notti successive furono molto simili a tutte le altre con Johann: poca interazione e dialogo praticamente assente. Mortimer non riuscì a distinguere tra il solito comportamento e qualcosa che poteva essere cambiato a seguito della sua proposta.

Sebbene il suo nervosismo non incise neanche una volta sulla sua capacità di svolgere la professione, Mortimer sentiva il peso di un’atmosfera dai contorni troppo offuscati. Gli sembrava tutto incerto tra loro e non era possibile.

Johann non poteva essere così indifferente ad ogni cosa che lo riguardava.

Fu il custode a scuoterlo una sera ad inizio turno, “Lei che fa? Resta?”

Mortimer, ancora poco avvezzo ai modi dell’uomo, all’inizio pensò che parlasse da solo. Almeno finché non vide l’uomo fissarlo.

“Come prego?” chiese Mortimer indicandosi, “Restare in che senso?”

“So che il dottor Struensee ha richiesto di essere spostato in un’altra città,” disse l’uomo, “Credevo che anche lei avesse deciso di lasciare.”

A Mortimer quello sembrò più che altro il modo dell’uomo di chiacchierare alle spalle di Johann e diffondere sue informazioni personali.

“Capita spesso che i dottori lascino questo posto subito dopo essere arrivati?” chiese Mortimer.

“Non saprei, sono qui da poco.”

“Ah, ora capisco cos’è cambiato di recente, allora,” Mortimer lasciò l’uomo a decifrare la frase per essere libero di far esprimere al suo viso il disagio che aveva provato alla notizia.

Mentre cercava Johann per le stanze dove i pochi pazienti rimasti attendevano le visite, si chiese se la decisione di Struensee potesse essere colpa sua e del suo assurdo ed inqualificabile comportamento di poco tempo prima.

Era talmente importante dire all’uomo ciò che pensava che quando lo trovò non rifletté nemmeno se fosse una buona idea rendergli noto il modo poco professionale con cui aveva ricevuto la notizia della sua decisione di andarsene.

“Johann…” Mortimer cominciò quasi affannato, come avesse corso fino a lì, “Vorrei spiegarti alcune cose…” si guardò attorno per accertarsi che i letti in quella stanza fossero vuoti. “Tu hai…parlato di fiducia quando… quando ti ho fatto quella proposta,” Mortimer si fermò finché Johann non diede segno di aver compreso a cosa si stava riferendo.

L’uomo annuì e Mortimer poté proseguire. “Non è solo quello. Credo sia la mia ammirazione per te, non lo so… Ti stimavo come medico, stimavo la tua capacità. E credevo fossi incapace di compassione verso il paziente, credevo di poterti compensare in quello. Ma dopo la sera in cui quella ragazza è morta so che sei capace di curarti dei sentimenti degli altri. Ed ora ti stimo anche come persona. Se hai mostrato partecipazione con me sono certo che sarai in grado di farlo coi pazienti. Quindi non andartene da questo posto, hanno bisogno di te. Io posso tornare allo studio dove esercitavo prima, per il momento, trovarmi altre mansioni, qualcosa farò.”

Johann lo lasciò terminare senza interromperlo, anzi lo guardò tutto il tempo con occhi caldi e buoni, senza un’ombra di risentimento e di certo non indifferenti.

Fu solo alla fine del suo discorso che Johann scrollò le spalle e annuì, “D’accordo. Penso sia una buona soluzione. Sì, dovresti andartene tu.”

 

 

Mortimer aprì tutti i chiavistelli con la stessa foga con cui la persona dall’altra parte stava bussando.

Era tornato a casa dopo l’orribile turno di quella notte e avrebbe voluto solo dormire dimenticandosi le parole dette a Johann e la reazione dell’uomo fredda ed insensibile. Invece era rimasto ad occhi spalancati nel buio della sua stanza per lungo tempo fino a che qualcuno non aveva cominciato a battere sulla porta.

Stava pensando ad un’urgenza grave per uno dei suoi pazienti, stava pensando che doveva rivestirsi in fretta e correre, perché forse non ci sarebbe stato il tempo di attendere una carrozza, stava pensando che non voleva veder morire qualcun altro…

Spalancò la porta e vide Johann solo per un attimo, perché l’uomo lo afferrò subito per il capo e lo baciò sulle labbra.

La porta si richiuse con un tonfo. Mortimer ne udì il rumore mentre indietreggiava all’interno di casa sua spinto da Johann. La forza con cui l’uomo gli stava premendo le labbra contro non gli permetteva di aprire la bocca, però sentiva il suo odore e avvertiva l’urgenza di quel gesto. Quello fu sufficiente a fargli accelerare il battito cardiaco anche se di fatto i loro visi erano solo schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro.

Tentò di tirare indietro la testa e Johann cedette lasciandogli spazio.

Mortimer voleva solo guardarlo in viso.

“Non sei ubriaco,” constatò Mortimer ad alta voce.

Johann lo attirò nuovamente a sé. Con una carezza della lingua lo invitò ad aprire la bocca e Mortimer cedette al bacio più sensuale di tutta la sua vita.

Non aveva sbagliato quando aveva definito Johann ammaliante, non aveva sbagliato a rivolgere a lui la sua ammirazione ed ora si accorgeva che il suo talento non era solo nelle sue mani.

“Voglio che ti sdrai su quel letto,” gli ansimò Johann all’orecchio, “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te. E non ti parlo da medico.”

Come se Mortimer avesse potuto rispondere, quando non aveva fiato neanche per respirare. Continuò ad indietreggiare e basta, finché non incontrò il letto e allora si ritrovò sdraiato per forza.

“Nel tuo studio, dove esercitavi prima,” cominciò Johann mettendo un ginocchio sul materasso accanto a lui, sovrastandolo sia in altezza che in capacità cognitive, “L’unica parte che facevi scoprire alle donne era quella che toccavi, giusto?”

Mortimer annuì rapido, anche se incerto su quale fosse lo scopo della domanda.  

“Non ti concederò la stessa riservatezza,” disse Johann sfilando il laccio che chiudeva l’ampia camicia, la parte sopra dei suoi indumenti notturni.    

Quella fu sfilata da sopra la sua testa e gettata alle spalle di Johann che poi fece qualcosa di inaspettato e indecente; lo accarezzò a palmo aperto dal collo all’addome, lento, come… Come se toccarlo gli procurasse piacere ed era qualcosa a cui Mortimer non era abituato.

Il contatto per piacere era una cosa mai sperimentata e a voler essere sinceri da lui considerata quasi impossibile.

Tra uomini, poi, era stata semplicemente un’assurdità, finché la sua attenzione non si era focalizzata sulle mani di Johann.

Mortimer lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro sdraiandosi.

E non si lamentò quando i calzoni fecero la stessa fine della camicia. Solo rabbrividì, un po’ per il freddo, un po’ per l’imbarazzo di non riuscire a togliere gli occhi dalla mano di Johann che dall’addome tornò su fino al collo e poi ridiscese. Evitò volutamente il basso ventre per spostarsi verso una coscia e accarezzare quella.

Fu osceno quanto se non più della carezza sull’addome. E il desiderio di essere toccato da quelle mani ancora e ancora procedeva di pari passo con il crescente imbarazzo e il calore che sentiva diffondersi sul viso, sul petto e nella pancia. Si sentiva la creatura più turbata al mondo eppure mai gli avrebbe chiesto di smettere.

“Non credo di aver mai fatto questo alle mie pazienti,” mormorò Mortimer.

Vide Johann sorridere prima che l’uomo si abbassasse a baciarlo di nuovo e in modo ancora diverso. Sapeva che era un medico capace e un uomo di tutto rispetto, eppure Mortimer aveva sempre pensato che nessuna persona rispettabile potesse baciare a quel modo. Sentiva le labbra bruciare dove Johann succhiava e lambiva con la punta della lingua.

I baci, o meglio il lungo bacio, lo lasciò stordito, come se avesse appena respirato cloroformio. Ogni sua convinzione sul sesso si stava sgretolando in presenza di quest’uomo che gli stava dimostrando anche coi fatti quello che aveva sempre sostenuto a parole.

Johann si sistemò tra le sue gambe.

“Guardami,” gli mormorò prendendolo per i fianchi.

Mortimer ubbidì, scoprendo che il contatto visivo associato a quello delle mani aumentava la sensazione di piacere che gli si stava diffondendo in tutto il corpo.

Non avrebbe saputo definire che tipo di benessere fosse, ma desiderava sapere in che cosa sarebbe sfociato e quale sarebbe stata la conclusione.

Parossismo.

Non immaginava che un giorno avrebbe desiderato così tanto raggiungerlo.

Johann sapeva come toccare e dove. Gli aveva chiesto di guardarlo negli occhi, ma Mortimer sempre più spesso faceva cadere lo sguardo sulle sue mani, perché le sentiva addosso sì, ma vederle muoversi su di lui, vederle toccarlo, aggiungeva altre componenti oscene alla situazione.

L’uomo aveva sempre avuto ragione; come aveva potuto pensare che questo tipo di massaggio fosse una tecnica medica? Come aveva potuto essere così ingenuo?

Fu in grado di paragonarsi alle donne che aveva avuto come pazienti e si rese conto del momento esatto in cui la sua esasperazione arrivò ad un punto tale da fargli perdere il controllo. I suoi respiri affannosi e i confusi mormorii si accordarono ai movimenti delle mani di Johann che lo stavano toccando insieme, in accordo, in punti del suo corpo che non avrebbe toccato lui stesso.

Il piacere che raggiunse fu totale e intenso, da prosciugarlo di forze e voce. E di quasi tutto il suo imbarazzo, sensazione che ormai era ridotta ad una flebile eco che ogni tanto risuonava in lontananza.

Stava bene, era sereno, nonostante fosse nudo e tremante tra le braccia di un altro uomo. Poco gli importava di aver appena mostrato qualcosa di sé che solo pochi minuti prima non avrebbe neanche ammesso di poter provare.

Questo tipo di intimità non aveva descrizione e non aveva paragoni.

Johann era sopra di lui, lo copriva col suo corpo e gli sfiorava la tempia con le labbra. “Sono certo di averti curato molto più dell’isteria,” mormorò l’uomo.

Mortimer fu scosso da una risata alla quale si unì anche Johann; il suo respiro caldo sul viso e la sua voce roca all’orecchio. E un bacio nell’incavo della spalla. A Mortimer morì la risata in gola e deglutì rabbrividendo.

“Perché vuoi andartene?” mormorò subito dopo.

Johann lo baciò più su, sul collo e lì si fermò a strofinare le labbra sulla pelle. “Sono quasi finito sul patibolo,” disse poi, “Per il solo sospetto del re che io potessi essere interessato alla regina. E sono stato mandato a lavorare qui, lontano.”

“E lo eri?” chiese Mortimer.

“Cosa?”

“Interessato alla regina.”

“No,” rispose Johann, “Ma è quello che le voci dicono. Se ora si scoprisse che ho interessi romantici per un collega...”

Mortimer cercò di non emettere suono, di sorpresa o di piacere che fosse. Rimase impassibile ai termini utilizzati da Johann anche perché non avrebbe saputo interpretarli. Prima di questo breve intermezzo era quasi certo che la sua sola presenza lo irritasse. Poteva essere che le esperienze passate dell’uomo lo avessero reso cauto in presenza di chiunque altro e non poteva biasimarlo dato che il patibolo per lui era stata una concreta possibilità.

“Nessuno ti metterà sul patibolo perché sei interessato a me,” commentò Mortimer, “Non sono una regina.”

Era una frase spiritosa ma Johann sollevò il capo e lo guardò riflettendo, “Certo che lo faranno, per motivi diversi.”

“Quali?” chiese Mortimer preoccupato.

“Mancanza di buon gusto, principalmente,” ribatté Johann ridendo.

La conversazione si perse prima nel ridicolo e poi in un rinnovato abbraccio tra loro. Avevano ancora molto tempo prima del turno in ospedale e ne avrebbero avuto anche di più per parlare. Per ora godere di quella nuovissima e forte emozione era tutto ciò che Mortimer desiderava fare. 


End file.
